Venom
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: Abused since birth, half-human Bella stumbles into Forks, lost being dependent on her fake mother all her two yr life. The Cullens encounter her not knowing her true heritage, and what is w/ her diet of vampire venom? not eating blood or human food. ExB
1. Escaped fate

**NEW STORY TO HELP ME WRITE CHAPPY FOR AS A BOY.. don't kill me.**

* * *

"You are the most pathetic thing I've ever seen!" Mummy yelled at me again, throwing the hotel room's lamp against the wall, her blood red eyes burning holes into my eyes with disgust. I thought that I had learned to avoid her attitudes, apparently not.

"I should have burned you when I found you! Little shit, I try to feed you and all you do is give me shit" She grabbed some of the bed post, snapping it in half and stalked towards me, "I'm done with you, I thought Victoria would enjoy you for her army, but you are worst than the humans themselves!"

She was talking to herself again, not entirely directed to me, giving me the opportunity to huddle more securely in the corner of the room. I was small enough to hide in the shadows, though I knew she could see me perfectly.

She snapped the post in further anger and I gulped in fear as she proceeded more forcefully towards me, no more distractions.

I sucked in a breath and glanced towards the door. I had thought about escaping for my whole two years of existence, the whole two years of dealing with Mummy. She said humans will hurt me if I ran away from her, vampires will burn me… she will burn me.

"Look at me," she hissed, her eyes going coal black, "I want to see the pain in your eyes as I burn your limbs piece by piece."

My gaze continued to flicker from her to the door. If I ran she would follow, I had an advantage with speed, but so did she. I eyed the window behind her, it was light, but it was quickly fading. Humans weren't allowed to know about us, Mummy had said that so many times, forced me to stay indoors and out of the sun when the sun was out, it drew attention to us.

Mummy suddenly ran at me and I bolted to the door, swinging it open and running across the street and into the crowded streets, the aroma of blood, food, and chemicals. Even with my short legs, I know that my speed allowed me to become a blur to them, and that my six year old looks made it easy to get around people, under legs, between small gaps.

Mummy couldn't follow me now, but she would catch up soon when the sun went fully down and her longer legs would bring her to me faster. I don't know where I was going, but I my survival instinct pushed me past different cities, different borders, climates, and so forth until my small beating heart couldn't take it any more and I leaned against a near by tree to catch my breath.

My stomach clenched and I knew I was hungry again. Mummy always spit in a cup for me, I always enjoyed the sweet taste of it, but now I couldn't get her to feed me. She told me no one else could feed me, that I had to stay with her.

The moon hung high in the sky, and a comforting silence in the air. I sat down on a tree stump and sniffed. Mummy only let me wear one pair of clothes for the two years, her old clothes. They were cut and buggy on me, no pants, just a big baggy shirt. It was cold out, the way the moist air and cold wind beat up against me I had to shudder and rub my arms with my small, kid hands.

My arms were hot, but with it tightly contrasting with the temperature it made the cold worse.

I stretched my legs out in front of me, wiggling my toes to distract myself. The dirt was smudged all the way up to my knees, nails filled with dirt. Mummy said I was ugly, and no wonder. She was beautiful, more beautiful than those pictures on the books I borrow from the old man that lives next door to us in the hotel, whilst next to me I'm dirty and smell horrid.

I blinked as pressure started building up behind my eyes. I blinked rapidly to try to dispel it, thinking it was tears that were trying to break through, but it just built up until it went black. I cried out in panic, getting up on wobbly legs. I felt around blindly, and my vision burst with too many colors, and to a place that wasn't where I was a second ago. I was inside a lovely house, light colors decorating its walls, like the hotel, but with more.. Character was it? Yes, much more character than the hotel.

I moved my legs, still feeling the forest ground under me, the twigs snapping, and a root. I was seeing something different.

I was scarred.

The point of view changed, and I was taken into what looked like a living room. People- no, vampires like Mummy were seated there, but they had more pretty eyes than Mummy. Honey, golden like sleeping beauty's hair. I'm pretty sure there was seven of them, all looking the same but some how very different.

"Can you hear me?" I whispered out hoarsely, I haven't spoken in a year now, Mummy wouldn't allow it. They didn't respond and I tried again, "Hello?".

No one moved an inch. I stepped forward, thinking maybe my movement would bring their attention to me but I cried out when I tripped over the root I had felt earlier. My head made contact with a still wet mud puddle. I spluttered and coughed out mud from my mouth, and still, the scene in front of me, the vampires didn't acknowledge my presence, didn't know I was watching them.

I fumbled my body to a sitting position, about to try to yell out again their was a knock, I focused on my surrounding, using my exceptional hearing to focus, but the forest was still quiet around me, and it was then I realized it was from the vision of the house.

Each vampire looked at one another, and one with a white coat stood, and headed to the opposite end of the room, my view following him until I saw him opening a well framed door, a curious expression crossing his face when he saw it, I leaned my head to get a view of the person, forgetting I wasn't really there in body, but I did get to see who was at the door.

I screamed, yelling to close the door, run away. Mummy was mean, she wasn't nice, these vampires didn't need to go through the pain I had to go through.

"Tell her to go away!" I screamed into the silent night, "don't let her come in!"

"May I help you?" the vampire who answered the door asked, eyeing her red eyes with a weary expression.

"I'm afraid I lost a friend of mine, have you crossed any weird smelling vampires around your home? I'm leaving as soon as I can, I'm moving to the next stated to look for her if she didn't come through here" Mummy asked, smiling sickly at the man.

I forced myself not to scream, but silently begged the man to send her off.

The short pixie vampire came up to the man and peeked in a view, and then.. She looked up, straight up at me. She blinked and I scrambled to think of something to say, she may be able to hear me.

"She tortures people, she will kill your family!" I screamed out towards her, hearing my voice echo off the trees. The pixie still stared up. "Send her off, tell her no one came by, tell her to go away!".

Alice's PoV

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow morning" I piped up snuggling deeper into Jasper's lap, sighing in content went he petted my hair. "The best place to go would be the forest next to the mountains," I sent a glance to Emmett, "plenty of bears in stock".

He grinned in response of started talking animatedly with Rose, who continued with her nails but turned her head to acknowledge him. Typical.

Carlisle smiled, already having called the hospital to announce his absence for the 'hunting trip'. He kissed Esme's forehead lightly, her eyes going up to him warmly.

I shook my head, giggling slightly and stuck my tongue out at Edward when he shook his head at me. "Grow up, Eddie".

"Edward" Edward corrected, scowling at the nick name that Emmett came up with twenty years ago.

All of our heads turned as footsteps were heard in the lawn and I was about to see why I didn't see a visitor coming when a vision struck me.

_A little girl was sitting in the muddied ground, the deep forest all around her. She looked about six years old, rosy cheeks and chocolate doe eyes. She lay in the forest, deep in it by the way no light came in from around her, only from above from the moon._

_There were goose bumps on her skin, signaling that she was cold, and I wanted to kick whoever left her there alone from the little clothing she wore. She looked scarred, her eyes going around blindly, breath quick and wild. Why was I seeing this girl?_

_She kept looking, a sick expressing coming to her face and her eyes immediately met mine, shocking me to the core. She wasn't supposed to see me!_

"_She tortures people, she will kill your family!" She screamed at me, her voice hoarse and desperate, blue tented lips trembling with emotion, "Send her off, tell her no one came by, tell her to go away!"._

My eyes snapped back to focus just as Carlisle sat up to answer the door but Edward immediately halted him, apparently seeing the vision through my mind. He sent a glance to me and I straightened myself from Jasper's body. Jasper seemed tense, and waves of reassurance were sent my way.

I smiled lightly at him, kissing his cheek before getting up and standing in front of Carlisle.

"The person at the door," I whispered lowly for his and Edward's ears only, "isn't a good person, my vision told me that, tell her no to her question"

"What question would that be?" Carlisle asked, not doubting my visions, but honestly curious, his eyes flickering to Edward's when he saw that he was backing me up on this.

"She will ask if you have seen someone," I hissed, remembering the suffering little girl all alone in the forest, "tell her no and send her away".

His eyes flickered to the door and he nodded, walking to the door.

I leaned to my right to see the person as he opened the door, wanting to see the woman who put fear into the innocent girl.

I sucked in a hard breath, conclusions why the girl was so frightened whizzing through my head, and anger clouded my head. She wasn't a vegetarian, and from her eyes she has recently killed and feed off of a human, her smile making me want to strangle her.

"I'm afraid I lost a friend of mine, have you crossed any weird smelling vampires around your home? I'm leaving as soon as I can, I'm moving to the next stated to look for her if she didn't come through here" she asked, her smile tenderly focused on Carlisle, faking worry.

Carlisle didn't rush with the answer, knowing she would be suspicious if he did. After a minute he shook his head apologetically, "sorry**_,_** my family lives here for the time being, we know who comes and goes, and no vampire, save for you, has come in, not even a strange scent".

Brief anger flashed through her red eyes, gone in an instant, but we all saw it. "Thank you, I will leave right away" she murmured nodded her thanks before turning and running out of mine and Carlisle's sight.

"We're leaving for the early hunting trip" I announced, I looked at Edward who nodded in agreement, "now get ready".

"What's wrong, Dear?" Esme asked, worry lacing her voice, and I could just imagine how it would sound when she saw the little girl we were about to find.

"We will see" Edward grumbled to me, reading my thoughts again, he too, apparently upset by the little girl's health and well being.

"Just hurry" I murmured to Esme before turning to Edward again, "I will try to see more to get a solid location, but could you possibly find blankets and one of my smallest pairs of clothes?".

"Of course" He stated and was out of the room in an instant.

Jasper touched my arm lightly making me breath out a sigh.

I could only hope we would get to the girl in time before one of Emmett's notorious bears find her or she dies of hypothermia…


	2. surprise?

Edward's POV

Saying I was furious was an understatement. After seeing that poor child on the cold ground of an unforgiving forest, I had to tighten my hold on my emotions so Jasper wouldn't start leaking it out to the rest of the family.

I had Alice's clothes and a blanket clutched tightly to my side as the family ran through the thin forest line that separated us from the mountains and the thick forest lay on the other side of that.

I have never been more frustrated in my life.

"Can someone please explain why you two are so anxious and why Edward is carrying clothes?" Emmett complained from his position beside Rosalie. He had asked us for the past twenty minutes we were running, and though he was the only one who spoke it out loud, everyone else was awaiting an answer.

I couldn't answer them, not until I ensured that the girl was safe, and by the time I find that out they will know, plus Alice was too deep in thought trying to get another vision of the girl to really snap back to reality any time soon.

Jasper was looking between Alice and me continually, suspicion in his eyes as he felt out tense emotions.

My eyes flickered to the peeks of the mountains as they came into view and my pace immediately quickened, not caring that I was leaving my family behind.

Bella's POV

It was still cold when sunlight blared past my closed eyelids. I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to go back into that darkness where the burn of my throat didn't hurt so much.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes tiredly, stiffening when the pressure started building again, was that thing happening again? I pulled up my knees and hid my face in them, frightened from my lose of eyesight.

_It was that family again, though this time they didn't look relaxed as they speed across the rocky surface that had plants sprouting here and there. They were running fast, everyone's hair whipping past them, and it was then that I noticed one of them was missing.. The cute one, the one with pretty penny colored hair, I believe._

_I started to move my body, forgetting that I couldn't actually move with my own body, before settling back down and watching. They passed a river that I vaguely remember, one that I rushed past right before my energy came to an end._

… _did they bring Mommy with them? _

_I couldn't see her, but from the weird thing I was having, she had come to them, but I was cut off before I could figure out if they told her anything that would cause her to follow them. Nothing around them signaled for a follower, but I didn't want to take the risk, I couldn't go back to Mommy._

_Where was the cute one? Why were they headed in a similar direction as I was in?_

_I looked closer, and saw an edgy expression on the pixie's face, something I saw when Mommy intended to do something right. Did she see me last night?_

I was pulled back to reality when I heard twigs snapping. My head shot up and my eyes searched the area. The burn in my throat kept me from putting all my attention to my surroundings. My heart speed up, breath coming out as gasps and the burn intensifying with it. This time my eyes did blur with unshed tears and I scrambled up and away from where the sound came from. I kept going backwards until my foot caught on the same root from last night sending me flailing backwards. I swung my arms and hands out, hoping for something to latch on to.

But instead soft, warm hands caught me with warm arms folding around me. The smell was wonderful, not just because my mouth watered up in hunger but because it calmed me, nothing I felt from since I was born.

I opened my mouth, not daring to take in air in fear that I might bite him, something I accidentally did to mommy- I fed as soon as the wound opened, but she hit me away from her- but a silky voice interrupted me.

"Shhh"

I blinked and gulped back saliva, stiffening in surprise when I was suddenly pulled up and slightly baggy, but too long pants, were put on me, my arms gently pushed up and a baggy jacket was slid on me. I hesitantly looked up just as a blanket was placed on top of my shoulders.

It was the cute penny haired vampire!

A smile lit up my face and I jumped up against him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He seemed to stiffen, and I immediately retracted my arms and stepped back - maybe he didn't like me, like Mummy said, everyone would hate me… I should have remembered that.

His face was a twist of surprise and confusion.. Some frustration in their too. His eyes focused on me when I stepped back and a frown tugged down and-

"I'm sorry" I whispered hoarsely, throat still not used to me using my vocal cords.

"Come here, sweetie" he chuckled, his large, warm, hands pulling me back against him and hugging me to him. I immediately put my arms back around his neck, straining my neck so my nose and mouth were facing away from him, I am not taking any chances. "Are you okay? Do you feel sore?".

"Are you okay?" I asked, thinking of my Mummy. My eyes scanned the area, I don't know how they managed to get away from Mummy, but I was glad they did. His chest rumbled right before he began to chuckle for a short amount of time before rubbing my back. It was very soothing.

Edward's POV

How very strange this little girl was, asking me if I was the one okay when her lips were pale blue and body shivering under clothing. Even stranger is her smell, it was.. Numbing, literally. Any hunger that I once felt was now gone, like I was never going to be hungry the rest of my life.

Strange but nice.

"I am fine, sweetie" I chuckled continuing to rub her back, inhaling as much of her scent as possible. I can bet that if she was around Jasper, he'd never lose control around humans…

Twigs snapping caught my attention, I suppose everyone else was catching up with me. I looked down at the little angel and saw that her lips were thin and tight. She must be starving, being out here for who knows how long.

"My family and I are going to take you to our home to clean you up and get you something to eat, okay sweetie?" I asked as softly as possible so I didn't scare her away, it was surprising enough that she wasn't running away as it was, humans usually have the natural instinct to run away from us.

"Yes, please" it was eager, and it brought me to my earlier realization, her voice was foggy, rough and scratchy, maybe she was sick, some one so young talks all the time, her voice shouldn't be this strained.

"Oh, dear" Esme's voice gasped in horror behind us and I felt the little girl start bouncing, and her eyes sparkled with anticipation, though they were shadowed with something I couldn't recognize. Then Esme was kneeling right in front of me, eyes wide and hands itching to hold the child, but behind her was Rosalie, more eager to comfort the child.

The little girl turned in my arms, a huge smile on her dirtied face as she looked between Esme and Rosalie. It was amusing, we could see she was eager to hug someone, but she was undecided, not wanting to hurt anyone's feeling.

Then she went still and I heard all my family around us go still. I immediately hugged her closely to my chest as she began to panic, her eyes going around blindly and her heart.. I had noticed its fast beating before, and it seemed to go even faster, which scarred me. Were children supposed to have such a fast heart rate?

_Let me see her, Edward._ Came Carlisle's thoughts and I quickly stepped back, but not before a small hand found the sleeve of my shirt and clung to it. I clasped it with my own hand, hoping my cold temperature didn't make it worse, and leaned out of the way to let Carlisle check on her.

_Pupils are dilated… _Carlisle mused, going through the normal check up, frowning when he too found her pulse a concern, _perhaps she is frightened of us, hiding it…_

"No, she isn't frightened, if anything it went down a bit when she saw me" I informed him, hearing thoughts of complaints as I didn't exaggerate on what was being said.

_Very well, I trust your judgement_ was his only reply as he continued his check up.

"There's no need" Alice's chippy voice came to us as she skipped over to kneel next to Carlisle, "you all know what's happening".

We have?

I looked at everyone to see that they too were exchanging glances, it was only Jasper, the one who never let his eyes stray off of Alice for too long that seemed to understand.

"She's having a vision" he murmured, in the far off, he didn't even breath in, scarred he'd attack the girl. I made a mental note to tell him not to worry, but the information that he gave us pre-occupied my mind.

I looked at the little girl, imagining Alice in her spot, younger, and I saw it then, the similar far off look, the unfocused body language. This little human girl was a psychic.

"How can we help-" Carlisle was about to ask Alice when the little girl came back, her eyes blinking rapidly. She looked at all of us, then tugged her hand from my grasp. I let go hesitantly and she immediately stumbled towards Esme.. But passed her and went straight towards Rosalie.

"That was mean of those bad men, Miss, your all better now, aren't you?" She asked, grasping Rosalie's waiting hand, "I'm glad Carlisle saved you".

We all sucked in a shocked breath.

How did she know of Rosalie's past? How did she know Carlisle's name?


	3. Iris

Ello, Ello, You say goodbye I say ELLO. :) First day finally being able to sleep in!!! Sorry for late update, I started another chapter for As A Boy! Going slowly but surely. Thank you so very much for the reviews, you guys are awesome.

Read on buddies~

* * *

"… did I mention you look exactly like sleeping beauty, Miss?" I asked Rosalie as I sat on the same couch I saw in my vision with human food on my lap. I looked up at the pretty blond, her gold eyes watching me with concern.

"Many times, honey" Rosalie answered in exasperation, probably from having to baby sit me while all the others went out on their nightly 'run'. I don't know why they lied to me, I knew they were out hunting, but they left before I corrected them and I didn't want to make Rosalie mad, she was already in a weird mood. Did they not know what I was? Or were they trying to be nice? "Why don't you eat, honey? I'm sure you're starved" she suggested.

"I can't eat this" I told her honestly, looking down in disgust at the greasy food in my lap, last I tried to eat this stuff I threw up. "Could I go out? I could find my own food, I promise I won't be any trouble".

"Honey, you're only six or seven, you can't go out on your own, where is your Mommy?" She asked gently.

I bit my lip and looked down. I guess they didn't know about Mummy, they must have not asked her anything about who she was really looking for.. "Mummy is looking for me, but I can take care of myself" I assured her.

"No you can't" Rosalie sighed shaking her head, "you can relax, no one will harm you here".

My face scrunched up in confusion, "I know, everyone of your family members are very nice and pretty". Why would she think I am uncomfortable? This is the most relaxing time of my whole existence.

"Take a deep breath for me" Rosalie instructed as if she didn't hear me.

I suppressed a sigh, I didn't want to be rude, I didn't want them to throw me out, so I did as instructed. A deep, calm breath and I slowly let it out.

"Again" Rosalie stated a frown tugging on her pretty face.

"Please, Miss, I am fine, I know I am safe with you" I insisted standing up and made my way to the kitchen, holding my breath as I passed her, still not letting my hunger take over. I heard her trailing after me, feet as light as mine, I glanced back at her, looking back when I saw her staring at me. I went on my toes and placed the full dish on top of the counter, glancing out of the full windowed door that gave a wonderful view of their back yard which was ultimately a forest.

No wonder they could live here, they had food right in their grasps.

I sighed, wincing at the pain in my throat and twirled around, only to bump my forehead on Rosalie's calf. I looked up at her with wide eyes, "I'm so sorry, Miss, I should've paid more attention" I murmured running around her and skipping to the couch once again laying where the pretty haired one sat in my vision. I inhaled deeply and smiled, I still caught his lingering sent.

"What are you doing, sweety?" Rosalie asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Distracting myself" I muttered, scrunching as far in the corner as possible, inhaling more of the scent on the couch to keep from inhaling her much stronger one, the burn was becoming unbearable.

"How old are you, honestly?" Rosalie asked, the first real direct question, her eyes tightening.

"..I'm pretty sure I'm.. two.. Yes two" I said with pride hugging the cushion to my face and cuddling it. Her intake of shocked breath made me stiffen. This time my heart hammered in fear, Mummy's words echoing in my mind, everyone would kill me for what I am, burn me. I glanced backwards in fright. Rosalie could burn me…

"No, your six" Rosalie countered, trying to find the logical explanation for it, "you are confused, you haven't had enough education. What has your mother taught you, sweety?"

"I'm two" I corrected, huddling further away from her, tears burning at my eyes. I should have told them I didn't need help, should run right now before they truly know what I am, "I have to go, Mummy is looking for me". I sniffed and jumped over the armrest, shuffling past the coffee table and then speed walking to the door, Rosalie standing up just as I made it to the door.

I felt her hesitate, I knew she could easily catch me, but that one hesitant thought got me to the door and I swung it open- hitting another calf.

Why would I get to leave so easily?

I sighed and looked up, craning my head all the way up to see curious eyes and a mop of curly blond hair. Jasper I believe his name is.

"Going somewhere?" Jasper asked his lips twitching as he kneeled down to my level and in response I held my breath and surprisingly I felt both Rosalie and everyone now behind Jasper tense up. I looked at his eyes and waited for something to happen, something that all of his family was waiting for.

His answer was a slight smile.

"No, sir" I murmured with the last of my breath and hugged myself in a bashful manner. I looked down on the floor and studied the small dust mites covering the reflective surface. The burn was about to literally kill me and I wasn't about to trade it to hurt someone else or shame myself.

"Why the harsh feelings?" he asked his slim, pale, finger going out to lift my chin so he could look at me better. The venom was right under his skin, so close, so tempting, I clenched my eyes closed to keep from biting him.

"Soar throat" I answered wishing him away, "I was gonna find Mummy so she could fix it".

"Poor dear" was Esme's warm answer, her being the first one to move from the shock to kneel next to Jasper and stroked my closed eyelids, "I could help with that, I'm sure we have some medicine… Carlisle?"

"I'll go get some" was the answer from the 'father' of the coven and his light feet swiftly went up the stairs.

"No" I stated with a new rush of air and nearly choked on all the appetizing smells around me, "no, no, I can just get Mummy, please, no, no, no".

"It'll be quick and painless, I promise" Esme soothed reaching out to pet my head-

My eye sight dead, dimmed and took me some place else, somewhere where it was dark and water surrounded the shore, where Mummy stood glaring straight at me. My hand twitched but I stayed still even when I felt Esme's warm hand stroke back my hair.

"_I'll kill you, you ungrateful wench!" Mummy screamed, venom flying out of her mouth, "I'll make sure your throat gets ripped out and burned! I've had enough of you!"_

_She whirled around just as a large russet colored wolf came out of the brush, huge, bigger than any wolf in a book I had ever imagined, snarling its break out in warning. Mummy hissed and growled, her anger rising each second that passed._

"_I'm sick of distractions!" She screamed and flung herself at the wolf, flinging herself in the air just as the wolf did the exact same thing._

Sounds echoed in my ears and I felt sick, really, really sick. My feet didn't feel like my feet and I got the impression of the world spinning.

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" Esme screamed and hands steadied me, not hers, but male hands, hands that could tear me to pieces, burn me to death, leave me to.. To..

I screamed and struggled, turning and twisting to get out of the grip, fire ripping through my limbs, things being turn, tears building. They were going to end everything, I was going to suffer and I was too selfish to give up.

"Carlisle!" Jasper's voice roared and I sprang away from the angered voice, heart thundering. With my eyes still clutched tightly I felt warm skin wrap around me, some sweet smelling venom berating my senses to the point where I thrust my mouth forward and bit whatever was closest to me.

Warmth filled my mouth and I sucked in involuntarily, hunger overriding every thought.

"Edward!" It was Carlisle's voice that was closest to me, his breath that waned through my face making me realize who I was biting and my eyes popped open in surprise and self-loathing.

What had I done?

I released Carlisle's arm just as Edward's sweet sent overwhelmed my senses and I was dragged to his chest, hand a more restraint on my head than a reassurance. I bit my lip, tasting venom there, and I gagged with disgust, I had attacked him like a wild animal…

"She freakin' bit him!" Emmett gawked as he saw the faint bite mark on Carlisle's forearm that was quickly recovering with the venom repairing the skin. At the sight, all eyes went to me and I shrunk back into Edward's chest.

* * *

Read and Review, any comments or advice will be greatly appreciated.


	4. Conflicting emotion

**Hello... don't kill me, m'kay? READ ON~ oooh, before you go on, I need to ask you if I should make two books to this, this one being the first where Bella is going through her SHORT child stage then the second one being where she's grown and falls for Edward. Yes? If not then I could just jam her whole life in here very nicely.. Your choice, kay? THANKS**

_

* * *

"She freakin' bit him!" Emmett gawked as he saw the faint bite mark on Carlisle's forearm that was quickly recovering with the venom repairing the skin. At the sight, all eyes went to me and I shrunk back into Edward's chest._

"Now, now" Carlisle's voice said above the silence, "let's not overreact".

If overreact as in everyone talking over one another in a chaotic manner like mommy did when she started screaming while throwing things on the ground, that's what everyone did- though Edward rocked me back and forth in his chest while arguing with his family. My head started pounding as I tried to comprehend what they were saying, words slurred into one another, all the tones and implements, they all seemed to blend to a mixture I couldn't tune myself in.

Then something seemed to hit my head, not physical but like it hit my brain. I cried out in pain, my hands covering my ears while I looked up at Edward- the person closest to me who locked eyes with me- like he was the one shocked.

Edward's POV

_Edward? What happened?_ Carlisle's calm voice spread itself in front of my shock as I stared into molten doe eyes just as shocked as I felt.

I couldn't read her mind- and when I had tried, she felt it like it was a physical probing, I had hurt her. Her delicate hands cradled her head full of honey curls, eyes looking up at me, almost accusing me.

Then her eyes filled with opaque tears.

"I'm so sorry, sweet heart" I said, admitting to the crime and pushed her hands gently away and gently rubbed her temples with everyone watching. She blinked rapidly and her tears escaped, rolling down naturally blushed cheeks, breaking my unmoving heart. She opened her mouth but closed it as her pupils dilated and she clenched them shut, allowing bigger tears to roll out.

"I can't-" I said in a chocked voice but lost my train of thought as Alice suddenly gripped my shoulder and she threw me into a vision of her own- one that neither of us enjoyed.

_The mind field that Alice's vision presented put shame into my heart. It was such a sad setting and the baseball game that was going on before me lacked the usual thrill. It was slow, I was even slow with the bat. Emmett had a ghost of a smile, even Rosalie didn't seem like her usual self-confident self._

_The little girl wasn't there. I would have that with the recent incident that we might need to keep her under our shelter but then again the Vulturi might have interfered. _

_Alice's hand went up and the whole game stopped and everyone tensed in anticipation, Esme's face breaking as she clutched Carlisle's arm._

_Then they came. The first two definitely mates, the woman having bright red hair and the male having cropped blond hair. The next one in line seemed Caribbean, dark olive skin, elegant. All three had red eyes except the last one, the one that broke my heart._

_It was the little girl.. just not so little now. I could spot those doe eyes anywhere, those blushed cheeks... _

I snapped back into the present and gasped for unneeded air. What the hell? I looked up at Alice but she looked away, her lips thin.

My eyes narrowed.

"We can change that" I hissed, pulling the little girl in my arms and cradling her there, "their indecisive".

Alice's eyes slashed mine, her eyes hooded, her tiny fists clenched, _Edward, it isn't our choice to make, the little one brought this future on herself, not us or the Vulturi._

I snarled. Who would want to make a living with heartless killers.

_Watch it_ Jasper growled in the back of my mind, his eyes darkening at the threat posed to Alice, _you are frightening the child_

I looked down and found the girl shaking in my grasp, her face turned away from my body, eyes dilated and twitching back and forth.

_Do you smell that?_ Esme whispered in a a low voice. I breathed in deeply and my eyes zeroed in on her tears, they were fresh and smelled of vampire venom.

"Venom" I whispered, rubbing the girls back to try to sooth her back into my body, then thought better of it, my body probably wasn't the most comfortable place to be, "you must be tired, sweet heart".

She turned her face up towards mine, sniffing in through her puffy, small, nose, "I'm not in trouble?"

"Of course not," I replied in an instant and sent glares at everyone else, who quickly assured their agreements, "do you want to clean off and get some sleep?"

She flickered her eyes to the ground, hooding her expression and looked up with fear glinting in them, "... you aren't going to call Mommy, are you? She'll get mad and me"

"Do you know that name of your Mommy?" Carlisle asked, ready to start receiving information to start researching.

She blinked, "I...Isabella, yes, Isabella, she named me after her".

"Your name is Isabella? Such a pretty name" Esme cooed, her motherly side kicking in as she knelt by us.

"I.. I don't like it" the girl murmured, easy enough to read, if not by mind, then by her facial expressions so that we knew she was afraid of hurting Esme's feelings, "if you wouldn't mind, I like Bella".

"Bella" Esme tried on her tongue and beamed, "beautiful".

Bella smiled shyly back then looked back at me, "I am in need of a bath-" she gulped, averting her gaze, "please"

BELLA'S POV

I hated doing this, but I didn't want to lose control again, so when Rosalie and Alice offered to help me bathe I played aversion and told them Mommy taught me how to use it. I let Edward walk me to the bathroom and waved hesitantly at him. He smiled and bound down the stairs. I closed the door softly, a soft click sounded when I closed it all the way, but didn't lock it, knowing they would hear it and get suspicious.

I turned and hurriedly turned the sink faucet on, turning the handle all the 180 degrees. I went to the tub and turned on the water, both hot and cold, the noise muffling any movement I made.

Good.

I looked around until I found the ventilation that leaded to what, I hope, leads to a different room with windows to escape. I climbed on top of the toilet and huffed when my fingers barely reached the screws. I suppose being half of two dominant species comes with its pros and cons.. I jumped, defying gravity for a few seconds with blurring speed to unscrew the screws and catch all of them and the vent itself before it fell to the floor.

I laid them in the sink and took a deep breath, blocking out guilt and put the stealth I had grown to build on with Mommy and jumped fluently, gripping the edges of the vent hole and slipped into the air ventilation. I sniffed the air and almost sneezed. Holly crow, did they every clean this thing? I held my breath and started climbing through the mini maze, looking for an exit with the most light. It was a smaller vent but I squeezed through it after gently kicking it out of the wall... and fell on a leather couch. It slightly worn in, so it hurt without the stiffening texture like all the hotel beds had.

I rubbed my head, hoping that no one heard my sloppy fall before looking around, I believe then I was.. gawking. It was filled with so many books, so much that I wanted to squeal in happiness.. I'm sure Mommy's neighbor would be jumping in glee with me if he was here. I could read well, I taught myself with the little help I could get without Mommy knowing, and from what I could understand, they were organized by dates... some not even bent in. I pulled myself back in and looked at the large windows that would aid me in my escape.

They were huge, looking out over the forest, and one big latch that opened them. I looked down and flinched back. There was no ledge like they had at the hotel balconies, just went down to a flat ground. I looked down at my body. Could I handle the impact? I looked out and stepped forward.I took a deep breath.

Only one way to find out, right?

I carefully unlatched the window and let it wheel open, no sound giving away my escape. I felt the soft breeze touch my hair and dragged it in, thankful for the soothing touch of nature. I looked up and then down, taking a step and watched as the ground wheeled upward to meet my relaxed legs. It wasn't that I wasn't scarred, but I had to be ready to bend them, like all the divers at the pool did, especially the cute ones.

I bent them and my knees made contact. I bit back a yelp as needles of pain weaved through my blood stream and took slow, deep breaths to control any other unnecessary sounds. Once I got my heart rate under control I stood- and wobbled a bit before regaining my balance. I sniffed the air. Going into the forest didn't sound so good after last time being stuck there, so I took the path towards the beating hearts, the honking horns and the smell of pollution.

* * *

I didn't know how long I made my own decisions, taking a turn here, taking one there, but soon I came upon a house with lights shining from within, a car with red, blue, and white tented boxes on top of it with '_Forks Sheriff_' on it. Hopefully I could act normal enough to have a place to stay until the morning to get away from all the temptation that Edward's family presented.

I walked up the wooden steps and knocked, waiting.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Any thoughts or comments for future chapters will be greatly appreciated._**


End file.
